User talk:IgorThunderMaster
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2011 Rapid Transit Series page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 13:05, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Etiquette Please do not delete work other users have done... Especially to substitute an inferior image. Thank you. BigBadBrad01 (talk) 05:06, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Watermarked images Hi, please do not upload watermarked images that aren't yours. This also applies for HW images. I have deleted them. Please keep this in mind. Thank you. Stephan3321 (talk) 10:06, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations Hello. Congratulations on your medals. Keep collaborating. Brazilian collaborators are rare here. Detail we have to communicate always writing in English. See also: https://www.facebook.com/groups/480171542103650/ David Marconi 23:22, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Thunderbirds vs T-Birds Did you see the Category:T-Birds? Mach 5 (talk) 15:39, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :I confiss that I did not see. IgorThunderMaster (talk) 16:14, July 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I was gonna suggest you use it to find all Thunderbirds, and delete the T-Bird as Thunderbird Cars is a more appropriate category name. Mach 5 (talk) 16:20, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Double Ascension Sky Dragon copies Since I can't respond on Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia so I can answer the message to you here. I just can't help but to notice that you put in extra copy of "Ascension Sky Dragon" on Nordic Deck List of "Legendary Hero Deck". Just look at the list and you will see two copies of "Ascension Sky Dragon". The one you added is corrected while the one that left in there was not right one. That's all I wish to informing you. Once you got that done, then you're free to clear this message. I know that it's not related to Hot Wheel Wikia here, but I had to. FredCat 21:34, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Fast & Furious Series Why did you add the '15 Mercedes-AMG GT to the Fast & Furious Series? I find no evidence it appeared in that series. Mach 5 (talk) 02:11, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :Because of the 2019 card. IgorThunderMaster (talk) 03:24, January 16, 2019 (UTC)